ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Rainbow Garden
Amy Rainbow Garden is a baseball field in Mario and Sonic Super Sluggers. This stadium is an indoor garden with Rainbow Dust, which act as stage hazards. The players might get sprayed. It is located in the Baseball Kingdom and belongs to Amy Rose. This locale is the home stadium for the Amy Pikos team. The Amy Rainbow Garden is located on the left side of the Baseball Kingdom, an island in the middle of tropical waters. It is connected to the island by a bridge. The tune that plays for the stadium is an arrangement of Amy's Room music in Sonic Battle. On both sides of the rink are two huge Piko Hammer towers. Heart-shaped decorations adorn the stadium, a green garland is strung atop the walls, and red tapestry is mounted on the walls. In addition, there are stained-glass windows similar to the fresco at Amy's Castle. Towards the back of the field is a huge golden stage with a massive blue screen showing a depiction of Amy's Castle. Behind home plate are two flights of stairs covered with red carpeting. The two stairwells meet at a huge golden statue of Amy Rose and a window overlooking the garden outside. The spectators are all Rainbow Chao who watch from elevated seating sections. At nighttime the stadium appears dark blue and is illuminated by bright neon lights, and shining Silver snowflakes shaped like stars are spread across it. The chandeliers and the statue of Amy appear silver during the nighttime, too. The stadium's mini-game is called Heart Hit. The concept of the game is very similar to Mario and Sonic Baseball's version, with a few changes to fit the new game. The Garden Outside grounds of the Amy Rainbow Garden Elegant shrubs, wooden arches covered with roses, and many types of rainbow flowers are located on grounds outside the rink. Cobblestone paths cut through the garden; and the garden is enclosed by white pillars and heart-shaped fences. Hero Chao runs the shop on the west side of the garden. In front of the entrance is a huge statue of Amy. Hazards Touching one of the Cubed-Rainbows will change players' colors for a short time, however the cubes can be smashed to pieces with enough force. At nighttime, if the ball touches one of the heart-shaped snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, the stadium will turn pitch black and the spotlights will only shine on the players. Shortly after, a spotlight will shine on the ball and after a short period of time, the room will be back to normal. Collectible Card Info * Information: Nestled inside a castle, Amy Rainbow Garden is a challenging place to play. Players often slip and slide on the grassy field, and must be careful not to run into one of the Rainbow-Cubes, or they will instantly get their color changed. * Field Obstacle: Rainbow-Cubes * Fun Fact: Though it might sound like fun, players are not allowed to wear Rain Boots in the Amy Rainbow Garden during games